


Honor

by wordbendingmaster



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbendingmaster/pseuds/wordbendingmaster
Summary: A collection of one-shots consisting of Fatherlord Zuko and Mama Mai raising Izumi and ending the cycle of abusive parents.
Relationships: Azula & Izumi (Avatar), Bumi II/Mai and Zuko's Daughter, Izumi & Kiyi (Avatar), Izumi & Mai (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Maiko - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Izumi gets glasses for the first time.

Izumi had always been a clumsy baby. When she got older, she grew to be a clumsy child. Her tutors noticed that she had troubles seeing the board so they informed Mai.

“Zuko?”

Zuko looked up from his study and smiled, “Yes, Mai?”

Mai sat down next to him, “I was speaking with one of Izumi’s tutors.”

“Oh?” Zuko nodded and continued reading over whatever royal duties he had that day, “Where is my little princess? I haven’t seen her since this morning.”

“She’s out by the turtle ducks.” Mai smiled slightly and gestured to the window. Sure enough, Izumi was there with her nanny smiling and looking at the little creatures.

Zuko stopped working and got up by the window to watch her for a bit, smiling, “I love her.”

Mai got up and gave him a hug from behind, “Me too.” She kissed his cheek and had him sit down with her on the bay window, taking one of his hands in hers, “Izumi needs glasses.”

“Oh?” Zuko chuckled awkwardly, “So do we like take her to the family doctor?”

Mai rolled her eyes, “Yes.”

——-

“Daddy!” Izumi hugged Zuko when he came out into the garden by the pond.

“Hello, my princess.” Zuko lifted her up and kissed her cheek, “Daddy has some news for you.”

“What is it?” The four-year-old asked, her eyes a bit unfocused. Zuko looked at Mai and she shook her head, a small smile on her face.

“You need glasses!”

Izumi beamed, “WOW!” Zuko tickled her neck and she giggled, “Daddy, I think glasses will look verwy cool with my robes! I want red ones! Ooo! And gold ones!”

Zuko pinched and cheek, “Mommy and I can get you whatever you want, princess!”

Izumi giggled and grabbed his face, “I will look like a smart princess! Yay!”

———-

Izumi got her eyes checked by the family doctor and she was indeed nearsighted. She needed glasses to see far away. They had been at the glasses shop for an hour and Zuko was getting impatient. Mai on the other hand thought it was hilarious that he was getting hot-tempered while Izumi was being very particular in what kind of glasses she wanted.

“Izumi, have you found the right pair yet?” Zuko asked impatiently.

“No daddy! I need the perfect pair!”

Zuko groaned and Mai chuckled a bit, “Take as long as you need, Izumi.”

Izumi put on a pair of crimson red glasses. She pulled them way too close to her eyes and inspected herself in the mirror. She crossed her eyes in both directions, made silly faces, and made frowns and smiley ones just to make sure the glasses looked right on her in every way.

“Is that the one, Izumi?” Zuko asked hopefully.

Izumi stared at her reflection, “Hmmm…” She held her chin with her fingers, a mannerism she’d picked up from Zuko, while thinking, “Nope.”

“Izumi!”

Mai rested her hand on Zuko’s shoulder, “Patience, Zuko.” 

Izumi stared at Zuko wide-eyed and he sighed, relaxing a little, “Right. Right. Take as long as you need.”

She smiled and took a few more gold pairs until she found the perfect one. They were thicker framed, circles, and had dragon tail detailing for the part that folded out, “I want this one! Daddy! Do I look pretty in these ones?” Izumi turned around and smiled at Zuko and Mai, causing the couple to smile back at her.

“Very cute.”

“Beautiful!”

Izumi smiled, “Mr. Glasses man, may I please buy these ones?”

“Of course, Princess Izumi.”

———

A few days later, Izumi’s new glasses arrived at the palace.

Izumi smiled and put them on, “I’m not blind like Auntie toph and daddy!”

Mai bit her lip and crouched down, “Hey Izumi, it’s rude to say things like that.”

“You mad at me, mama?”

Mai patted her cheek and shook her head, “Of course not. I just don’t want you to make disability jokes because it can make people feel sad.”

“Oh no!” Izumi held Mai’s hand, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to mommy!”

Mai gently touched her face, “I know. Just don’t do it again!”

“Okay!” Izumi took Mai’s hand and they walked into Zuko’s study.

“Zuko?”

Zuko looked up from his study, his hairpiece a little lopsided, “Yes?”

Mai lifted Izumi up and the princess grinned, “Look how cute.” 

Zuko’s face softened and he stood up to carry Izumi, “Look how beautiful my Izumi is.”

Izumi giggled and reached out the hug Zuko, “I have glasses like you daddy!”

“Well, I guess that means we’re twins!”

Izumi cradled her head into Zuko’s neck and smiled, “Daddy, can I maybe get red glasses next? And blue ones! Ooo! And and and green!”

Zuko looked at Mai and they both chuckled the slightest bit, “Anything you want, my princess.”

———


End file.
